The Biggest Heart in the World
by Rhonda Roo
Summary: AU and off the grid. Starts in the realm of season 1, Kate and Castle meet. In this story she gets shot but it's different than what happened on the show. He does not follow her around at all but they become friends while she helps him with a book. For the rest you have to read just don't tell me it's not in character... I know because I am writing AU and mostly OOC.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: The Biggest Heart in the World**

Summary: Kate gets shot in this story but it's like maybe in season 2 realm, the shooting is totally different than the show. Chapter one begins around the realm of Season 1, so there will be some skipping. In this story which is waaaayyyy out of character and so much AU it's not even close to the show. I saw a show that just made me think of this scenario and I have no clue why because this wasn't the subject for it but anyway when something pops in my head I get it out. Beckett and Castle are friends but he's not following her around….. To tell more would blow the story so I won't.

A/N: I will finish any stories I have out there but I just needed to do something else right now while I'm recovering from the move and recovering from our car accident…. I only hope my beautiful little Nissan is fixed soon.

Disclaimer: Are they married? No? Well I guess I have nothing to do with the show.

**Chapter One: Meeting the Future**

Detective Kate Beckett walked into the coffee shop but she was on the phone trying to talk to one of her partners Detective Esposito. She walked up to the counter and saw Tina, the girl waited on her all the time. She rolled her eyes and Tina laughed. "Espo, hold on while I grab a cup of coffee." She looked at the girl. "Sorry Tina, my usual please?"

"Sure Detective be right up just pay down there when you pick it up, my register is being mean today so I'm trying to work on it. So is Detective Esposito being difficult today?"

"You have no clue, thanks Tina."

Tina yelled down to Lisa, her sister who was fixing drinks and ringing people up. "Double shot, 2 pumps sugar-free vanilla for Detective Beckett."

The man that Kate slightly noticed standing at the counter looked at her, she backed up a bit so she could talk to her partner. "Come on Javi just go to the morgue and talk to Lanie for me, I need that file on my desk when I get back from this meeting."

Lisa looked up and handed a cup of coffee to the man. "Here ya go Rick."

He smiled. "So she's a detective?"

"Yes Detective Beckett from the 12th, she's in homicide."

He smiled and nodded then pulled out a card and wrote on it: _Detective, Call or text me please I would love to meet for coffee to ask you some questions about your job. Rick. _ "Give this to her please and I'll pay for her coffee."

Lisa smiled. "Give it up Rick, she won't sleep with you."

"I've started on a new book, I could really use her insights and that's it you know that I'm not really like that."

"Yes and I can't stand your PR people for portraying such a great guy in a bad manner, she'll believe it though because she's not very open."

He laughed. "I don't need her open, just willing to talk for an hour about her job." He saw her put the card under her cup and she winked at him.

"See ya tomorrow Rick." He smiled and walked out. Lisa looked up. "Your coffee is ready Detective Beckett."

"Sorry I usually have my wallet out but Javi is being difficult today."

Lisa held up her hand. "It's paid for the gentleman left his card under your cup but he'll be in here same time tomorrow."

Kate remembered her reaction when the man turned around. "Funny, he looks just like Richard Castle so I wonder if people tell him that a lot." She picked up her coffee and looked at the card. "It was Richard Castle? Why would he want me to call him?"

Lisa shrugged. "He's working on a new book, and said he could use some insights from you or something like that. Maybe he thought you are drop dead sexy and wants to see what you'll look like on his sheets."

Kate nodded. "That's more likely."

Lisa looked over toward her sister. "Tina take over down here please." She motioned for Kate to follow her to the corner and she sat down. "Actually all of that is just bull that his PR people came up with to make his books sell better, he's not like that at all. I won't tell you everything about him that's his job but his publisher is his ex-wife so I believe she might have something to do with his image. She wants him to look bad but I know his mother and I've seen him with her, he loves her but he kind of makes fun of her a bit. They treat each other that way and it's funny to listen to them. Martha was my drama instructor at high school, I graduated in May and now Martha is working with me on getting commercials. I'm just telling you to give the man a chance and see what he wants."

Kate stood up. "I have to meet someone for an interview about this case but I promise to think about it."

_**Castle's loft later in the evening**_

Rick Castle was sitting at the table with his mother and 15 year old daughter eating dinner when his phone rang, he didn't recognize the number. "Excuse me, I need to take this." He got up and started for his office while answering. "Rick Castle."

"_Mr. Castle, I owe you a coffee and thank you by the way."_

"Detective Beckett, you don't owe me anything."

"_I beg to differ, so how about we meet tomorrow and I buy you that cup of coffee? I have about an hour around noon if you're free?"_

"Yes I'll be free at that time but let me treat you."

"_No, I owe you and Lisa told me you wanted to discuss something about a book you're working on?"_

"Yes, I don't know if you know who I am but I'm a writer."

"_I'm familiar Mr. Castle and tomorrow I might just tell you how I know you, so I'll see you at the coffee shop at noon."_

"I'll see you there Detective." He hung up and looked up as his mother walked in the office.

"So darling, was that the pretty girl from the coffee shop?"

"That was Detective Beckett agreeing to meet for coffee so I could ask her some questions about my new book."

She nodded and laughed. "Yes Lisa told me this evening how awe struck you were over the beautiful detective."

"You and Lisa are out in left field over this mother, I have no interest in dating right now I'm just too busy. But she's a detective and I need some help on this book."

Martha grinned as she started out of the office. "Like a title and the first word would help, goodnight darling."

He laughed. "Goodnight mother." He got up and walked out of his office to see his daughter standing there with a glass of water. "I guess you have some judgment about my dating life?"

She shrugged. "Hard to judge what isn't there, what I don't understand is why you let Gina make you out to be some kind of man whore. This detective is probably going to just see you as the playboy writer and tell you to get lost."

"Gina says my books will sell better this way."

"She's wrong dad and you need to meet some super nice woman that isn't after your money or your status. Someone that can love me just for me and not because she wants in my dad's pants. Someone that likes gram even if she does come on a bit strong."

"I'll talk to Gina tomorrow and tell her that this bothers you pumpkin, now get upstairs and finish your homework before bed."

She raised up and kissed his cheek. "Goodnight daddy."

"Goodnight Alexis."

_**12 Precinct**_

Lanie Parish got off the elevator and walked up to the desk of her best friend. "Hey Kate, why are you here so late?"

"Just finishing up on this paperwork, we have the suspect in holding but I'll have to finish this in the morning."

"Let's go grab a burger before we head home or maybe lunch tomorrow?"

"I'm ready now, I have a meeting at noon tomorrow."

"A meeting or a date?"

"Meeting, just some guy wanting to talk to a detective about the job and well someone gave him my name so we set up a coffee meeting."

"Who is this guy?"

Kate sighed and looked at her friend. "You do not breathe a word of this to the guys or Montgomery, promise?"

"I promise Kate, now you have to tell me who he is."

"It's Richard Castle."

"No, not the Richard Castle you've been crushing on for most of your adult life. You're going to be wet just talking to the guy."

"Oh please Lanie, you see what kind of woman he dates."

"And I hear that's all set up to sell books, let the man take you on a date."

"He saw me, found out I was a detective and wanted to talk to me about my job and that is the end of it okay?"

"If you say so, now let's go eat because I'm starving."

**TBC**

Yes I know…. some fact and a lot fiction… out of character for the most part… and well… just read if you want to find out more.


	2. A Place to Begin

**Title: The Biggest Heart in the World**

Summary: And moving on….

A/N: So many wonderful reviews, thank you since I can't send a thank you to the guests I'll do it here… I really appreciate it. Followers, favorites… it was overwhelming for my first chapter and this was just something I came up with on a whim so thank you so much. This chapter had to be done on my husband's desktop because my laptop may be completely crashed, his word version is older than mine… so if there are mistakes…. I'm sorry.

Disclaimer: No I don't own them but I did really love Season 7 Episode 3 So now I do own it on Amazon instant.

**Chapter Two: A Place to Begin**

Kate got up from her desk and saw her other partner Detective Ryan get up as well. "Where are you going Ryan?"

"Oh I thought we were going to do some work on this case and that's why you're getting up."

"No, I have a meeting and I'll be back in an hour or so."

Esposito turned around smiling. "Meeting or date?"

"Meeting Javi and no it's none of your business and Lanie better not have told you because she's sworn to secrecy. Now I'll see you clowns in about an hour, do not follow me or I'll see you doing desk duty for a month." She walked out smiling, that always worked with those guys.

_**Coffee Shop**_

Kate walked in the coffee shop and didn't see Richard Castle anywhere so she walked up to Lisa. "Hey Lisa, my usual and whatever Mr. Castle drinks for here please."

"Oh you took my advice and called him?"

"Not you too, he wants to talk about my job and that is it. I mean I'll talk to him today and then never see the man again, well except his books and television interviews. Coffee please? Then she laid the money on the counter."

She smiled. "Go sit down Detective and I'll bring them right over."

Rick walked in and saw the detective at a table, he walked up to the counter and Lisa smiled. "Go on over and sit down with the detective she ordered and paid already." He got to the table and put his hand out. "So now we formally meet, I'm Rick Castle."

She smiled and shook his hand. "Nice to meet you Mr. Castle, I'm Detective Beckett. Please sit down so we can talk?"

"Thank you but please call me Rick."

She nodded. "And you can call me Kate."

Just then Lisa appeared at the table and put the coffees down. "Here you go, enjoy." They both smiled at the young girl and she walked off.

Kate spoke up. "So Lisa said your mother was her drama instructor?"

"Yes my mother is Martha Rodgers and there is no one better to teach young girls to be drama queens than my mother, well except for my first wife of course. So tell me how you know who I am."

"I've been in a bookstore and anyone that has would know who you are Rick, I mean a best-selling author?"

"Can we get past that so I can just ask you a bit about your job?"

"We can, so I have an hour what do you want to know?"

About halfway into their discussion the door opens and he hears a voice he recognizes well. "Hey dad, I tried calling you why aren't you picking up?"

He looked up at the red head next to the table. "Sorry, I must have my phone on silent." Then he looked over at Kate. "I'm so sorry, where are my manners? This is my daughter Alexis. Pumpkin this is Detective Beckett. Now what's up?"

Alexis smiled at the woman and put her hand out. "Sorry I'm usually not rude, that's dad's job. It's nice to meet you Detective."

"It's Kate and if you need to speak to your dad we can talk another time."

Alexis shook her head. "No I just need one second." Then she looked at her dad. "You have to call mom and tell her not to come here, I mean seriously its life or death."

"Whose life and whose death?"

"Please dad, you know what she's like and I want her to stay at home. One drama queen in the house is enough but I don't want mom ruining my first big slumber party at my new school. You know what she's like and this is about me."

"I'll call your mom and if that doesn't work I'll call in some favors to keep her in LA."

"Thanks dad, I have to go because gram is waiting and well its gram. Nice to meet you Kate, you should come for dinner sometime."

Kate smiled when she left. "She's a sweet girl but not too much on her mother? Sorry none of my business."

"Well it's just her mother is an actress, all eyes on her all the time and that includes Alexis and her friends. She just likes her mom in small doses and well I like her never, enough of that subject." They continued to talk for a while then Kate looked at her watch. She had noticed he asked important questions about police work and took notes.

Kate smiled. "I'm sorry I need to get back but here let me give you my number and you can call anytime with questions, I'll talk if I can."

"Maybe sometime I can see the precinct?"

"You've seen one before Rick."

He laughed. "Oh someone has been checking out my rap sheet. But seriously I would like to see it but if you're uncomfortable with that then I'm good. Alexis is right though, you should come for dinner one night."

"Let me finish this case and we'll talk about it. I get home around 7:00 at the latest, call me tonight and we'll talk more about procedure."

He stood up and took the card from her. "Thanks so much Kate, I do appreciate your help."

"No problem Rick really, I'm glad you want my opinions." They said their final goodbyes outside and went their separate ways.

_**12**__**th**__** precinct, a month later**_

Kate and her partners were doing paperwork from their latest case when she remembered she didn't have her car for a couple of days. Her captain informed them that they needed to keep the cars for maintenance while the team was off the next day. She picked up her phone and dialed a number she had come to know well in the past month.

"_Castle."_

"Hey it's Kate, are you at home or out somewhere?"

"_I'm just leaving a meeting at Black Pawn; you're still coming for dinner tonight aren't you?"_

"I was wondering if you could pick me up on your way home, they are keeping my cruiser for maintenance. If you can't then it's okay."

"_It's no problem Kate; I can be out front in 15 minutes so just come out when you're ready."_

She noticed the guys looking at her without really trying to let her see they were looking. "How about you come up to homicide and meet the guys? My captain is out at a meeting but my partners are curious, almost to stalking status."

She heard him laugh. _"If you're sure then I would love to come in and meet your partners. Is tonight the night that Alexis is going with you?"_

"Yes, you have poker night and I promised to help her with a paper for class. I'm off tomorrow and since school is out we thought it would be the perfect time to work on it."

"_Okay well I'll be there soon and you're sure about me coming up?"_

"I'm positive, I've held them off long enough and I think they are getting jealous of my time with you."

"_Good one Beckett."_

"I'll call downstairs and tell them to let you on up and I'll see you soon." She hung up and went back to her paperwork.

Esposito turned around. "So is your boyfriend coming for a visit?"

She sighed and looked up him. "He's not my boyfriend Espo, we are just really good friends."

Ryan laughed and walked over to her desk. "Oh come on Beckett, we're your friends."

"Really guys he's not my boyfriend."

Espo walked over to join them. "And if we ask him, what will he tell us?"

She shrugged. "I don't know, ask him and find out. Now get the paperwork done so we can all leave and have a nice day off tomorrow."

A few minutes later she heard the elevator ding and looked up to see Rick stepping off so she got up to meet him. When she got to him she took him by the hand. He smiled. "So this is where you work, nice?"

She walked him over to her partners. "These goofballs are my partners Javier Esposito and Kevin Ryan. Guys this is Richard Castle." She turned to him. "I just have to drop these files off in the file room and then I'll be ready to go."

He smiled. "No problem Kate." He sat down in the chair beside her desk.

Esposito and Ryan rolled their chairs around to sit in front of him. Esposito smiled. "So how long have you been dating Beckett?"

He smiled; she had warned him before about them. "We're not dating, we're friends I'm sure she's mentioned that."

Ryan nodded. "She has but we were just wondering how you see things."

"I met her in the coffee shop and since then she has been helping me with information for my new book, I wanted to get the details exactly right. I explained to her why I wanted her help and we meet for coffee so she can help me with the precise details of police work."

Esposito looked at him and then shook his head. "You guys don't just meet for coffee bro."

Rick saw her coming and smiled. "No sometimes we eat a meal while we talk."

She got to her desk and looked at the guys. "So are two done hounding Castle?"

They moved back without a word. Rick stood up and got her jacket off of her chair and helped her on with it, and then he pushed her chair in. "Mother said she was cooking tonight, Alexis promised she would stand guard over her so it would be edible."

She laughed as she picked up her things. "Stop being so mean to Martha, I like her. And if she ruins dinner again we can order out like last time."

He laughed. "You, my mother and daughter need to stop ganging up on me all the time."

She grabbed his hand and started walking. "Stop pouting we need to go since you have your poker friends coming over tonight." Then she stopped walking. "Bye guys, see in a couple of days."

He looked over his shoulder. "Nice meeting both of you, maybe I can have you guys over one night for pizza and some video games."

Esposito looked at Ryan. "Yep, they're dating."

**TBC**

Someone asked but it was a guest so I'll answer here, I was asked if he was going to follow her like on the show. That is not in my plan at the moment, I won't say he might not observe on a case but this is AU so my plan goes another way. Thank you everyone for reading!


	3. You Can't Be Serious

**Title: The Biggest Heart in the World**

Summary: And we continue on to the building friendship of Castle and Beckett… remember AU but snippets of different lines from shows thrown in and maybe one or two incidents of the show thrown in. But mostly it is AU and they are out of character. Titles may not make much sense but oh well it just a chapter title.

Note: Still on our old desktop which the dinosaur Emachines is much better than my newer Toshiba…. I need to rethink my next computer purchase.

Disclaimer: Although Season 7 has been wonderful so far, I still don't own them but I do own shows 1 thru 3 of Season 7 on my Amazon instant video.

**Chapter Three: You Can't Be Serious!**

Kate and Martha were clearing from dinner and Alexis was upstairs getting her things ready to go, Castle was getting his poker table set up. He looked over toward the kitchen. "Hey Kate, want to take my Mercedes home?"

"Take your car Castle, are you sure?"

"Either that or I can call a car for you and Alexis."

Martha looked over at her son and smiled. "Let me settle this, I have a car coming for me and they can just ride with me and be dropped off at Katherine's apartment if that's a good idea?"

Kate smiled. "I like your idea Martha; it will be fun riding with you." She looked at Castle. "Thank you for the offer of your car but I wouldn't sleep, I would just worry about your car."

He shrugged. "It's just a car Kate but if you would rather ride in the Town Car with mother than that's fine."

Martha looked over at her son. "What time are your friends arriving?"

"Any time now, so Kate what's the plan for tomorrow?"

"Can I call you after we get up?"

"Sure, just let me know if you want me to come and get Alexis or both of you if you want to come over."

When the knock sounded on the door Martha looked over toward the living area. "Time for us to make our exit, are you ready Katherine?"

"Let me just get Alexis." She went to the steps and yelled. "Hey girlfriend let's go."

She turned around when Rick opened the door as Alexis came running down the steps. Her eyes opened wide when she saw her boss, the Mayor and Judge Markaway. Montgomery smiled. "Well Detective Beckett, funny seeing you here."

She walked toward Rick's office and looked at him on the way. "Rick, talk to you a second?" When he walked in she looked at him. "You play cards with my boss?"

"I didn't know he was your boss, he mentions his detective team but never by name and I wasn't sure what precinct he worked out of. Honestly we talk about other things not so much about the job."

"You could have asked him the questions about police procedure, why do you need me?"

"We don't meet for coffee or hang out, just play cards and really he's just not as pretty as you are."

She smiled and poked him in the chest. "I'm going to get teased about being here."

"Honestly Kate, I would have warned you if I had known he was your boss. He only started coming here a couple of months ago. I mean we're just friends, I'll explain it to him and ask him to lay off."

They walked out to find Martha and Alexis standing there, Kate looked at her boss. "Sorry Captain, I didn't know you were friends with Rick."

He smiled. "What I find more interesting is you being here Detective Beckett."

Rick jumped in. "She's helping me with my new book; I wanted to get everything exactly on point as far as police procedure."

The Mayor smiled and put his hand out. "Nice to accidentally meet you Detective Beckett, just call me Bob."

She smiled and nodded. "Bob, it's nice to meet you as well." Then she looked at the other man. "Judge Markaway, it's a pleasure to see you again sir."

He nodded. "The pleasure is all mine Detective Beckett."

Alexis looked at Kate. "Are you ready to go Kate?"

She smiled at the teen. "Sure sweetie, do you have everything?"

"Sure do Kate." She walked over to Rick. "Bye dad I'll see you tomorrow."

He walked them to the door and kissed his mother on the cheek then hugged Alexis again. "You do what Kate says and make sure you thank her for helping you." He smiled at Kate then kissed her on the cheek. "Thank you for letting her stay over with you."

"No problem, I actually like Alexis. You on the other hand, well I'll have to think on that one."

He laughed as they walked out. "Oh its abuse the best friend time, I'll remember that the next time I'm even thinking about making you breakfast."

She laughed from the hallway. "Goodnight Mr. Castle, enjoy your poker game."

Right after they sat down there was a knock at the door so Castle got up and smiled as the Commissioner walked in. "Was that Detective Beckett I saw leaving your building?"

"Yes it was she's helping my daughter with a report for school and invited her to sleep over at her place. She has also been helping me with my book."

They sat down and Montgomery looked at him and smiled. "Now be honest Rick, there's more than that with the two of you isn't there?"

Castle shook his head. "Actually no there isn't, she's one of my very best friends." He laughed and shrugged. "Who am I kidding; she is my best friend I mean I let my daughter go with her."

_**Beckett's apartment**_

They had been at Kate's for a few minutes when Alexis looked over at Kate from her place on the couch. "Are you more than just friends with my dad?"

Kate looked at her suddenly but smiled. "No sweetie, I mean we would be honest with you. Why do you ask?"

Alexis shrugged and then looked at Kate like she was thinking. "He just let me leave with you; actually he's let me go with you before. I mean dad trusts you with me, he doesn't even let me leave with Gram without a detailed itinerary of where we'll be and when. He's the same way with my mom and he never let's me go with his ex-wife. I mean he let me leave with you to go shopping a couple of weeks ago and never even called."

Kate handed her a glass of tea and sat down with her coffee then shrugged. "Well I am a detective plus he knows he can trust me."

"But how does he know that Kate?"

"I don't know Alexis all I know is he knows I would never hurt him, you or Martha."

"He calls you his best friend but I just think it's more."

Kate laughed. "Well he's my best male friend and it's not more than that, I would be honest with you if it were."

Alexis nodded. "Okay I trust you too just do me a favor and don't hurt my dad." She put her tea down and turned facing Kate. "So what are we doing tonight?"

"Number one I will never hurt your dad, I care about him too. And for tonight I thought I could see if Lanie wants to come over so we can all do our nails, hair or whatever you want to do."

Alexis nodded. "Yes call her that sounds fun."

Kate stopped mid dialing and looked at her. "You've never just been hanging out with friends doing hair and nails?"

"No, we always have AP work to do and I want dad to be proud of me."

Kate patted her shoulder. "He is very proud of you but you need to be a girl too. So I'll call Lanie and we'll have fun tonight, then tomorrow we'll tackle that paper." Kate finished dialing and smiled at Alexis when the call was answered.

"_Hey girl, what's up?"_

"I was wondering if you want to come over and do girl stuff with me and Alexis, we were going to do hair, nails and maybe make-up?"

She laughed as Lanie squealed. _"I want the story of how you got mister overprotective to let you have his girl when I get there, be there in 10 minutes. I'm bringing dessert, you've had dinner?"_

"Yes I ate at Rick's after he came to the precinct today and met the guys. You could just spend the night with us Lanie and then tomorrow when he picks up Alexis you can meet him, since you feel slighted and all."

"_So I'll bring my overnight bag, oh girlfriend this night it going to be fun. I look forward to meeting your writer boy."_

"Don't call him that Lanie, so we'll see you soon." She hung up and looked at Alexis. "So Alexis at the precinct they've started calling your dad writer boy. I've told them not too but anyway it's his nickname there."

Alexis smiled. "So it's kind of like they gave him a nickname as a way of showing they accept him?"

Kate nodded. "Yes that's what it means and they only just met him but I've been talking about him so much in the last month."

Alexis stood up and laughed. "You really like my dad don't you?"

"Okay Alexis, yes I really like your dad but don't tell him because he only likes me as a friend." Alexis nodded in agreement although she knew better.

Kate got up when she heard a knock at the door. She opened it and Lanie walked in and hugged her. "Hey Kate, so where is writer boy's girl?"

Kate let out a sigh. "I told you not to call him that Lanie and Alexis is on the couch."

Lanie walked in and smiled at the young girl, she put her hand out. "I'm Lanie Parish, one of Kate's best friends and a co-worker since I'm a medical examiner."

Alexis shook her hand. "Alexis Castle, my dad is one her best friends also and that's all she will confess to right now."

Lanie laughed and put her bag down. "Oh girl we are going to get along just fine. So girls what should we do first?"

Alexis smiled. "Kate said we can do nails and hair first, is that okay with you Dr. Parish?"

Lanie smiled at the young girl. "Call me Lanie, sounds like loads of fun. You have beautiful hair, I've seen pictures of your mother and your hair is like hers."

Alexis shrugged. "I prefer to think I look more like Gram, dad's mom. I'm sure you've seen pictures of Martha Rodgers somewhere."

Lanie smiled. "I've seen your Gram actually; I went to one of her plays a few years ago and got her autograph. She's a beautiful lady."

Kate sat down. "Martha is a wonderful woman, to hear the way she is with Rick is so funny. He's sarcastic around her but everyone can tell he's joking, he loves his mom."

Suddenly Kate's phone rang and she hit the button to ignore the call, both of them looked at her and Lanie spoke up. "You're not ignoring writer boy are you?"

Kate frowned at her. "I never ignore Rick's calls, you know that plus with Alexis here why would I do that?"

Lanie laughed. "So was it a certain detective that you have been dating?"

Suddenly Alexis looked at Kate. "You have a boyfriend? Does my dad know?"

"No I don't have a boyfriend and no I'm not dating him, he asked me out once and I went but it was boring so I told him I can't see him anymore."

Alexis looked down like she didn't want to look at Kate. "Has it been since you started hanging out with my dad?"

Kate sighed and put her finger under Alexis' chin to lift up her face. "It was 2 weeks ago Alexis, I saw your dad out with another woman and I got upset so when Demming asked me out I went. It wasn't fun like with your dad and he's just not your dad, I did tell your dad about it when I asked him about the other woman. He said he was just having drinks with his agent and I should have come over to say hi so he could introduce me, this isn't a big deal sweetie. Your dad is just my friend though and nothing more, he doesn't want more than friendship." Kate leaned in and hugged the young girl then when she sat back she smiled. "Now can we have some fun and just forget guys and their drama tonight?"

Lanie came back from the kitchen with three wine glasses and laughed at Kate's frown. "One is apple juice for your girl mom, we are having wine."

Kate laughed. "I do not act like a mom."

Alexis laughed. "Yes Kate, sometimes you do act like a mom but it's okay because all of my friends really have one and I have a visiting actress."

They had been laughing, fixed their hair and were on to nails when Kate's phone dinged a text message. Alexis looked down at the phone between them. "Its dad, he misses you."

Kate laughed as she picked it up. "He's probably checking on you."

**Rick: **I just wanted to say goodnight detective.

**Kate: **Goodnight Rick, I'll call you tomorrow.

**Rick: **Looking forward to it Kate, sweet dreams.

Kate put her phone down. "He wanted to say goodnight, see no big deal."

Lanie laughed. "Denial is her favorite place to be." She bumped fists with a laughing Alexis and she knew sooner or later she would have to face her feelings about Castle but not tonight.

**TBC**

I know where this is going… I just have to get it there so be patient with me please, before I can get to where I need to go I have to build on what is there.


	4. Happy Anniversary Part One

**Title: Biggest Heart in the World**

Summary: Rick and Kate swear they are still just friends and nothing more, no one believes them. Will something happen to make them realize what they feel? Will it be too late? How will Kate react when Meredith shows up wanting to stay at the loft?

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with the show Castle but I'm pretty excited about November 10th.

_A/N: Reviewers, favorites and followers… you guys ROCK. I can't say anymore than thank you so very much! Well except for the one 'guest' that only said "you lost me with demming." No capital letters at all. My father is in the hospital not doing well at all, he called to tell me he loved me even though he knows I'm coming to see him tomorrow. He went in on the 4__th__, his 78__th__ birthday. Sorry I'm not crying over one person that can't leave their name and got mad over a mention of Demming for a dramatic moment in the chapter… done with my rant now. Thank you to everyone who continues to read, this is my therapy to keep from losing my mind._

_Warning: _If you can't handle a visit from Meredith… back out now! Just keep in mind; I won't fill any story with angst because I don't like to read it. This chapter is long and will run into a two-part thing so don't despair I will get part two up soon.

**Chapter Four: Happy Anniversary Part One**

_**Three months later:**_

Captain Montgomery walked through the bull pen on the way to his office; he saw two of his detectives but not the third. He stopped at the shared area and looked over at the two doing paperwork. "So where is Detective Beckett?"

Ryan held up his latest _Storm _book he had purchased. "Here's one guess, do you need more?"

The captain laughed. "Have they confessed to dating yet?"

Esposito shook his head. "No but we do know that not even his mother or daughter are buying their just friends speech."

Ryan laughed. "Last week we went over for video games and while her dad was out of the room, Alexis told us she came home and Beckett had him handcuffed to the bed. They were fully dressed and he swore it was for research but she said Beckett's face was bright red."

The captain shook his head. "None of his poker buddies believe it either, Patterson told me at a signing that one night they took his phone and banned him from saying her name. He folded early in the evening and was on his phone before they left."

Esposito closed his folder and stood. "Well tonight should be entertaining, we're going over there for pizza and movie night."

The captain started to walk away. "Let me know if anything important happens."

_**Castle's loft**_

Alexis heard a female scream and quickly unlocked the loft door with her friends Emily and Paige behind her; they walked in and closed the door looking for someone needing help. What they see is Martha on the steps shaking her head and laughing. Castle was chasing Kate around the room with what looked like chocolate sauce on his finger, she was squealing and running. The girls started laughing when Emily looked at Alexis. "That's Detective Beckett, your dad's friend?"

Alexis smiled and nodded. "Yes it is."

Paige shook her head. "They are so not just friends."

Alexis nodded again. "Everyone knows that except for them."

Suddenly Kate stopped and without really noticing who was watching she pointed her finger at Castle who was advancing on her. "If you do that Richard Castle your hands or lips will never touch me again."

He laughed. "I know you're bluffing detective, you like me too much." He kept walking toward her so she lunged for him then took off in the direction of his bedroom.

Alexis and the girls met Martha in the middle of the room. "So Gram how long has this been going on today?"

She shook her head. "I heard the squealing long before I came downstairs about 30 minutes ago, those two should just have sex and get it over with."

Alexis looked at her grandmother and frowned. "Ewww Gram that's not something I want to hear."

They looked up when Kate came out from Castle's office laughing, Alexis and her friends met her in the kitchen. "Kate, where's dad?"

She laughed. "Changing shirts, he should know better than to chase me because I'm faster."

Alexis laughed. "Kate these are my friends Emily and Paige, this is dad's friend Detective Beckett."

Emily smiled. "Nice to meet you Detective Beckett, Alexis talks about you all the time."

Kate smiled. "Nice to meet both of you, Alexis has talked about her two best friends as well. Please call me Kate."

Castle came out buttoning his shirt and smiled. "I'll get you next time Kate." He looked at Alexis and her friends. "Hey pumpkin, hi girls are you ready for movie night with the gang?"

Paige nodded. "We're really looking forward to it; thanks for letting Alexis invite us over Mr. Castle."

He smiled. "Well I figure Alexis would need friends her own age here while we're having fun, glad you girls could come. So are you both spending the night?"

Alexis nodded. "Yes dad they are. Are you staying over Kate? I mean I'm having a sleepover so why shouldn't dad?"

Kate cleared her throat and laughed. "On that note we should finish getting appetizers and desserts ready, why don't you girls put your things upstairs and join us?" The girls walked off laughing.

Martha walked over to the adults. "You two do get that no one believes the just friends theory especially after what Katherine said while you were chasing her Richard."

Kate looked at Martha. "What did I say?"

"His lips or hands would never touch your body again if he put chocolate sauce on you."

Kate laughed. "That is not what I meant Martha."

She patted Kate's hand. "Maybe not darling but they are 15 years old and Alexis is friends with your co-workers, they all talk about the state of your non relationship."

Castle pulled Kate close to his side. "She's my best friend mother; I mean they all get it."

Martha nodded. "Well on that note, I'll just finish laying out the chips and dip for this evening."

Alexis and her friends came back downstairs. "What can we do to help?"

Kate walked over to the table where Martha was. "You can help me with the veggies for the veggie tray if you want or help the child in the kitchen."

Castle looked over and laughed. "Hey you started it with the chocolate sauce."

"I was aiming for your nose, you moved big baby."

He walked over behind her. "Who are you calling big baby, detective?" Just then he came around with ranch dip meaning to aim for her face but instead she turned and it dropped on her shirt."

"Richard Castle, you need to behave or I'll go home instead of staying over." She looked around at the faces staring at them. "I meant in the guest room, geez people." She started walking toward his bedroom. "I'm going to clean this off so do not follow me."

A few minutes later they heard her coming out when the doorbell rang so Martha answered it and he heard a voice that he hated to hear. "Kitten, I know you missed me."

Kate got to the door of the office and saw the save us looks from Alexis and Castle, they saw her pull her shirt over her head as she turned back toward the bedroom. He looked toward Meredith. "And you show up without any notice or anything, actually tonight is not a good night for a visit."

Ignoring what he said Meredith hugged Alexis. "My baby, have you missed your mom?"

She smiled. "Sure mom, but calling is always great I mean its Friday and I might not have been here."

Meredith ignored her too and then turned to Castle. "Don't I get a kiss from you Kitten?" She put her arms around him and suddenly Kate stepped out from the direction of the bedroom, wearing his shirt.

"I don't know who you are but you might want to stop touching my boyfriend."

Meredith backed up quickly and looked at her with a scowl on her face. She saw Castle go over to the woman and put his arm around her. "Kate, this is Alexis' mother Meredith. This is Detective Kate Beckett, my girlfriend."

Meredith looked at Alexis. "Is this true baby?"

Alexis smiled and nodded. "Yes, dad and Kate have been together for months now."

Meredith smiled and shook her head. "That's fine; I'll just put my bags upstairs in the guest room."

Kate shook her head after a nudge from Castle. "No that's not fine, I'm sorry but I'm not staying in the same place overnight with my boyfriend's ex wife that is just here hoping to get lucky. Besides you didn't arrange a visit in advance, that kind of thing drives Rick crazy." She put her arms around him and pulled him close. "Doesn't it babe?"

He smiled and nodded. "Yes it does Kate, you know me so well." He kissed her on the head and then after letting go of her he headed for the office. "I'll just get you a room Meredith." Kate followed him.

Martha walked to the table. "Girls let's finish assembling the food for this evening so we can get the pizza called in, Katherine's friends will be here soon."

Meredith looked toward the teens and Martha. "What's going on tonight?"

Martha smiled and spoke loud enough that Kate and Castle could hear her. "A movie and pizza night celebration, it's their six month anniversary together."

_**Castle's office**_

He looked at Kate from his desk; she was sitting on the couch on her phone. "I'm sorry about this Kate."

She smiled. "It's okay Castle, really but I need to warn Lanie and the guys to just go along with anything we say or do. You know Meredith is going to stay to make sure we're the real deal."

He nodded in agreement. "Can you do this all evening? If I can't find her a room that she likes she'll insist upon staying here."

Kate shrugged. "Don't worry; I'm your best friend so whatever you need. You were here for me last week when I was having a hard time, it's what friends do."

He picked up his phone and she sent a text to Lanie. _Rick's ex wife showed up and is insisting on being here, she wants to make sure we're a couple like we told her we are. Whatever we do I need you and the guys to just play along. Martha told her we are celebrating our 6 month anniversary together tonight. I know it's only been about 4 ½ months but anyway. Alexis' friends Emily (blonde) and Paige (brunette) are here just act like you know them._

Lanie answered: _So you guys are going to paw all over each other and act like you're hopelessly in love like you always do? We'll follow your lead._

Everyone looked up from the table when they walked out of the office holding hands, he spoke up. "I found you a room at the Plaza Meredith."

She shook her head. "I would rather stay here and spend time with my baby girl."

He looked at Kate and she smiled after rising up to peck him on the lips. "Its fine babe, I trust you and I'll be here all weekend anyway."

_**The Loft, 15 minutes later**_

Preparations for the evening were done and suddenly Kate tensed up at the doorbell ringing. Alexis left them to go answer it. Castle noticed Kate tensing and put his hand up to rub her neck. "Is your neck sore Kate?"

She smiled and winked. "I think sleeping on your arm made my neck a bit sore."

He leaned over and kissed her neck. "Sorry sweetheart." She smiled and pecked him the lips again then walked over to join Alexis at the door.

The first one in was Lanie. "Sorry we're a bit late but we had to pick up a surprise, Alexis you kept the secret didn't you girl?"

Alexis smiled. "Yes Lanie I did."

Lanie hugged Kate. "Congrats Kate, you guys are so perfect together."

Castle joined them at the door and put his arm around Kate as Lanie hugged him as well. "Rick Castle, you better keep on taking care of my girl now."

They backed up and let Esposito and Ryan in both guys hugging Kate and shaking hands with Castle. Ryan smiled. "Congrats boss and you too Castle, we're thrilled for you guys." Kate smiled, her friends were great actors if not even an actress could see through this.

Kate nudged Ryan. "Stop the boss stuff tonight; we're just Kate and Rick tonight."

They joined the others in the living area and Kate motioned to her friends. "These are my friends and co-workers Dr. Lanie Parish and Detectives Javier Esposito and Kevin Ryan. This is Alexis' mother Meredith."

Meredith smiled and nodded but didn't shake hands with any of them. "So how does she work with a doctor and why do you guys call her boss?"

Lanie smiled. "I'm the medical examiner that works with her team." The she squealed. "Oh my girls are all here tonight, Paige and Emily it's been too long girls." When she hugged the teens she said in their ears. "Play along, we all are." The girls nodded when she stepped back.

Esposito answered Meredith's other question. "Beckett is the lead homicide detective on our team, she's the best. So basically she could kill someone, make it look like an accident and our best CSU team couldn't find any evidence to prove otherwise. She's just that good at her job." He held up the box in his hands. "I need to put the cake down, excuse me." He then walked off in the direction of Lanie and the girls.

Kevin took a different route. "Ms. R great to see you again, so how is life with the two of them?"

She smiled. "Well if they would stop chasing each other with chocolate sauce and ranch dressing it would be great, I mean get some body paints and lock the bedroom door." She nudged Kevin's arm. "More fun that way and you're not messing up the clothes."

Castle turned around. "Mother, teens in the room so please mother stop with the graphics."

Kate smiled as she walked toward the kitchen. "Body paints are too messy Martha; we much prefer my handcuffs over that." Then she winked at Castle. "Don't we babe?"

Castle smiled. "Yes we do and that is just too much information for the room sweetheart." Meredith stayed rooted in her place and yes she was uncomfortable.

Meredith noticed that they all worked so well together and when the doorbell rang again Castle and Kate both went running for it, when they got to the door she touched the door knob first. "I won, you owe me a kiss." He leaned down and kissed her then opened the door.

Fortunately the guy delivering the pizzas was one they knew well, Martha had asked for him and warned him what was going on. He smiled at them. "Do you guys do everything together?" When they laughed he held up the boxes. "Here are your pizzas that are prepaid along with my tip so thank you very much, have a great evening folks and congrats."

Meredith sighed. "Does everyone in the city know about the two of you?"

Castle shrugged. "I do play cards with her boss, the commissioner, a judge that she works with and the Mayor so basically most people do."

Alexis was at the television. "I'm getting the movie ready so fill your plates and get your drinks then have a seat; movie number one is coming up." Then she pointed her finger at her dad and Kate. "And if we turn the lights down after we eat, no funny business under the blanket. I'm a teen and not a bit stupid."

Kate smiled at Alexis. "I have no clue what you're talking about Alexis."

Meredith joined them in the kitchen and kept trying to get between Kate and Rick but they seemed to be fused together and always touching each other, she would have to put a stop to this and work to get him back.

**TBC**

So will Meredith's antics drive them closer together or apart, can they keep on denying what everyone else knows? I guess you'll find out in the next chapter.


	5. Happy Anniversary Part Two

**Title: The Biggest Heart in the World**

Summary: Meredith is in town and trying to get between Kate and Rick, will it work or will they continue to claim to be friends while everyone knows it's more? Sorry no sex yet… I'm not done with building up yet. I might add characters that were not in Season 1… keep in mind AU so I just make things up.

Disclaimer: I don't own Castle but I'm very happy about last night's episode.

_A/N: Reviews, favorites and followers all I can offer is my sincere thank you so very much. My dad is still in ICU and this is really my escape from all of that, probably not good to handle it this way but according to my creative writing instructor…. This is the perfect way to handle stress. She says get lost in writing for a few hours everyday._

**Chapter Five: Happy Anniversary Part Two**

After dinner and cake, Kate insisted on the women cleaning the kitchen while the men talked and the girls picked the next movie. Meredith smiled and told them she didn't think she should have to help since she was a guest. Kate smiled but Martha was not happy. They were almost finished when Kate looked up and saw Meredith practically on top of Castle; she nudged Lanie who elbowed Martha. Martha walked over to the office door. "Richard can I see you for just a minute please?"

He looked over and by the look on his face he just noticed Meredith there. "Sure mother."

When they went in the office Meredith walked in the kitchen where Kate was alone and whispered, she didn't know that Alexis and Lanie were listening. "I will get him back; he never falls in love seriously except for me. I don't want him back as my husband but I want to come in to town and have sex with him. I will win, I mean look at me and look at you."

Kate smiled and started to walk off. "Just try to get him away from me but I don't have to fight, I already have him."

Lanie held up her phone to Alexis. "Play this for your dad."

Martha and Rick walked in the office. "What mother?"

"What do you mean what mother? Katherine was helping me in the kitchen, your kitchen and you let that woman sit on top of you and you do nothing about it. You are going to lose Katherine. Now tell me which one of those women is better suited to be your lifetime."

He ran his hand over his face. "Mother I didn't even notice she was there until I turned to answer you, I was talking to the guys. You know how I feel about Kate but she just wants to remain friends, if I have to keep it that way to keep her then I will."

"How do you feel about Katherine?"

"I love her mother; I mean you can't see that?"

"I can see that and so can Alexis and all of Katherine's friends, and I'm willing to bet that Katherine can see it as well. Stop with the damn friendship lie and show that girl how you feel."

He nodded. "Okay mother but if I lose her it's your fault."

Alexis picked that time to walk in the office. "Sorry but there's something you need to hear dad, Lanie and I hid and recorded mom talking to Kate after you left the room." She played the recording and continued to play what Kate said.

"Dad you can't let mom tear you and Kate apart, don't even say you're just friends because no one believes that."

He looked at his mother and daughter. "Let's go watch the last movie, with the lights down."

The three of them walked out of the office, it wasn't lost on Kate when Alexis gave Lanie back her phone and fist bumped her. Meredith watched from the couch when Rick joined Kate in the kitchen. Kate smiled. "Is everything okay with Martha?"

He smiled. "Oh sure, it's just mother being mother. So one more movie before we call it bedtime?"

She looked up at him, not quite smiling. "Maybe I should go home so you and Alexis can spend time with Meredith."

"Alexis can spend time with her whether you're here or not. I would rather spend my time with my best friend, so last movie?"

"How am I going to stay here if she's determined to take the guest room?"

He smiled as he took her hand to lead her to the living room. "You can sleep with me, I mean we're adults we can share a bed for a couple of nights."

She laughed. "Of course we can as long as you can handle my almost non existent sleepwear."

"I would rather handle you out of any sleepwear but it's your choice. Alexis already took your bag from the guest room to my room; she's just sneaky like that."

They walked in and everyone was seated. Meredith stayed on the couch instead of returning to her lounge chair, she left just enough room for Rick. So he walked them over to the lounge chair and sat down, then he pulled Kate down on his lap. He pulled the blanket from the back of the chair over them and she laid back on him. Alexis stood up. "Okay everyone lights are down for this one, anyone that goes to sleep has to stay everyone knows the rules."

Meredith spoke up when the movie started. "We're watching Nightmare Before Christmas, Alexis it's not close to Christmas."

Alexis shrugged. "Close enough that Kate and I have started shopping, she bought dad's gift already and we all like this movie. If you don't want to watch you can go on upstairs, we won't be offended if you don't watch it."

"No, I've watched worse movies before."

Martha spoke up from her chair across the room. "I have too Meredith but Alexis wanted someone to watch your latest movie with her."

About 10 minutes into the movie Kate moved to lie on her side on top of Rick and she felt his hand move up her back inside her shirt. He started rubbing her back and it brought about a calm she only really felt in his arms. But if she let him know how much she felt for him she was afraid he would back off. She looked up at him and smiled, so he leaned down and kissed her. Suddenly they heard a throat clear; both looked over at Alexis who was smirking at them. Rick kissed her one more time quickly then looked at Alexis. "Sorry pumpkin."

At the end of the movie everyone was awake except for Kate. Martha spoke up. "Poor girl she's always so tired, Richard just take her on to bed and I'll say goodbye to everyone at the door."

He stood up with Kate in his arms. "Goodnight everyone thanks for coming and we'll see you guys tomorrow." They got in his bedroom and Castle set Kate on the bed then sat down beside her. He woke her up slowly. "Kate, wake up."

She opened her eyes and smiled. "Sorry I went to sleep on you."

He smiled. "I'm not, I like holding you in my arms Kate." He got up and then put her bag on the bed. "I can step out while you change or you can use the bathroom."

She looked up at him and yawned then laughed. "Sorry, I just feel exhausted. I haven't been sleeping very well lately and it's catching up to me. I'll go change in the bathroom so I can just brush my teeth and be ready for bed. Are you sure you're okay sharing a bed with me?"

He sat down and took her hand. "I'm not going to lie to you Kate; it's going to be hard to sleep next to you without touching you. But I won't do friends with benefits type thing with you, when we finally make love it's because we are together."

She nodded. "Well if we're going to share a bed very much while you have an ex wife hanging around then we're going to have to be more real soon."

He laughed as she stood up. "I know what you mean Kate."

_**Loft, next morning**_

Kate woke up when she missed the warmth she had felt from Rick's body all night. When he got in bed he pulled her close and held her all night, if she wasn't so afraid of losing him then she would go for more in a relationship now. But with her past starting anymore was scary, she didn't want to lose her best friend. Kate got up and pulled on Rick's extra robe then left the bedroom in her bare feet still in her pajamas and his open robe. She saw him at the stove, Alexis and Martha at the counter and Meredith was of course throwing herself at Castle. Kate walked in the kitchen straight to Rick getting between him and Meredith. "Good morning babe, you should have woken me up."

He leaned down and kissed her on the forehead. "You looked too comfortable in my bed plus you were sleeping great. You said you haven't been sleeping well at home."

She shrugged. "I don't want to come here for you to wait on me."

He put his arm around her waist. "I like waiting on you, breakfast will be ready soon."

Kate stepped way to pour her coffee, she moved over to the counter and after setting her coffee down she hugged Martha and Alexis. "Where are your friends Lex?"

She laughed. "Still sleeping I told them I would wake them when dad was finished with breakfast so I better go do that."

Kate took a sip of coffee then got up and went to the kitchen. "Let's set the table, Meredith if Rick is going to cook then we can help out."

Meredith sighed. "Why would I do that?"

Kate smiled but it didn't reach her eyes and Castle knew she was reaching her limit. "Because the world doesn't revolve around you and you should help out."

Meredith got close to Castle. "But you love waiting on me, don't you kitten?"

He moved away from her to take pancakes to the table. "My name is Rick and I love waiting on Kate, mother and Alexis. If someone doesn't wait on you then you'll starve to death."

Martha and Kate laughed but Meredith huffed and walked to the table. She put her coffee cup at the plate beside Rick's but Kate moved it and set her own there. "That's my seat."

They had all been eating for a few minutes when Kate's phone dinged. Rick looked over at her. "You have a case?"

"Yes, sorry I know I promised you today but I'll be back later." She stood up and smiled at the others. "Excuse me but duty calls." She heard Meredith say they could spend the day together since Kate was leaving so she went to the bedroom and closed the door, she quickly dialed her captain.

"_Montgomery."_

"Captain, I was wondering if I could take Rick to our crime scene so he could have a real scene for his book. You know watch us in action at the scene?"

She heard his laugh. _"Is his ex wife still there trying to move in on your territory? Sure Beckett, bring him along and maybe he could help at the precinct after the scene. I'm sure he'll be like a kid in a candy store."_

"Thank you sir and I'm sure he will be but I'll watch him and keep him out of trouble." She smiled as she put her phone down then walked out of the bedroom. "Hey Rick, get dressed if you want to go with me to the scene." She turned and started back in the bedroom with him on her heels.

"How did you get permission for me to come with you?"

"Montgomery said you could observe and maybe lend some theory at the precinct, I mean you want to see all of it first hand don't you?"

"You know I do, I'll be quick."

They walked out of the bedroom dressed and ready to go, they both said goodbye to everyone and got near the door when Kate turned around. "Martha we'll be back for dinner but we'll call if we're going to be later than that. Maybe we can pick something up on the way home, just decide who is going to be here and what you want."

Martha smiled. "That will be lovely Katherine, both of you have a good day."

Rick smiled. "Thank you mother and I trust you'll hold things down here with Alexis." They walked out the door and down to the garage where he noticed her car parked beside his. He smiled as he got in her car. "I need to add your car to ours on the list of resident vehicles."

When they got in and strapped in she looked over at him. "Why would you do that?"

He shrugged. "Wishful thinking that you might come around more often."

She started pulling out of the garage. "If I come over more than I do now I would be living here." She noticed he just laughed at her comment. Yep, things were moving in the right direction but that thought made her freeze up. She hadn't been good with relationships in the past and it made her lose people forever. Thinking about Rick being out of her life completely made her want to cry, she kept thinking about how much fun she had since she met him and his family. How much love she felt for him and his family, he was going to have to meet her dad real soon so they could move on from friends.

_**Crime Scene**_

Kate handed some gloves to Castle and smiled at him. "Remember what I told you in the car?"

"Watch what I touch, keep my gloves on and stay out of the way. I got it Kate; you're going to want me around all the time."

She nodded as she walked past him. "I already do Castle." Just as they reached the crime scene tape Kate pointed back at him. "Officer Hastings, LT this is Richard Castle and he'll be observing the scene for his book." They both nodded and smiled as they walked under the tape.

When they approached Lanie and her partners they all looked up and smiled but knew better than to say anything when Beckett was focused at a crime scene. She looked all over and noticed Castle was doing the same thing. "You have any thoughts Castle, maybe those wild theories you're so famous for?"

He smiled. "Oh Beckett, I know what you're doing but I refuse to trip into your trap. I'm the king of wild theories; we'll get to them later."

"I'm sure we will." She looked back at the guys. "You guys go to the residence and I'll take Castle with me and we'll talk to the boyfriend at the precinct. With her being stabbed 15 times this looks personal, maybe passion?"

Ryan nodded. "Poor girl, she had no idea what she was walking into here. We'll meet you at the precinct as soon as we're done, we'll grab some CSU techs on our way out."

They started to walk away when Espo turned back and noticed Beckett was smiling and talking to Castle, he walked over by them. "So boss, you end up taking a cab home last night since you feel asleep during the movie?"

She smiled and motioned for Castle to follow her but Ryan and Lanie could still hear her. "No mister nosey pants, I slept in Rick's room with him now let's get to work we have dinner plans tonight." She looked over toward Castle. "Let's go Rick; I want to stop for coffee on the way to the precinct." She never stopped and saw the stunned looks on the faces of her friends. Not that they were surprised she had slept with Rick Castle, they were just stunned that she so easily admitted it.

Lanie looked at the other detectives. "Did Kate just admit to all of us in public that she slept with Castle?"

Ryan nodded. "Looks like fan girl just took a step up from will you sign my book?"

**TBC**

They're getting closer… time jump next chapter. If I don't time jump some then this story will take a million chapters to where I'm going. Thanks again for all the support… I appreciate it more than you will ever know. Twitter: rhondajean47


	6. Bring Me to Tears

**Title: The Biggest Heart in the World**

Summary: After Meredith decided she couldn't get Rick from Kate, she went home and then refused to come for Christmas since Alexis talked about spending the holiday with her dad and Kate. Time hop only 3 months on this one, there are only a few chapters left. At this point they still have not had sex… what's taking them so long? I know right? She should have just jumped him by now (oops my thoughts again on what I would do). Rating bumped to M, just in case Long chapter ahead!

_A/N: Reviewers, followers, favorites… OMG I'm overwhelmed… thank you all so very much. Daddy note: Thank you for the thoughts and prayers, he went home. Not out of the woods but there wasn't any more they could do so he said he wanted to go home, he has a home care nurse. Hopefully he can get some better._

Disclaimer: I don't own Castle but I would love to see a taping or meet the cast (on my bucket list)

**Chapter Six: Bring Me to Tears**

_**Precinct, 3 months later**_

Esposito and Ryan kept watching out of the corner of their eyes as Beckett played with her new bracelet and looked at the chair where Castle sat when he visited. They watched as Montgomery stuck his head out of his office. "See you for a minute Beckett?"

She looked over suddenly toward his office. "Yes sir." They watched as she looked at the chair one more time and walked off. She sat down after closing the door and looked up. "You wanted something sir?"

"I was wondering if you needed time off for Rick's book tour."

"No sir, just tomorrow and the day after will be fine. He actually told me he was leaving but didn't invite me to join him."

He looked at her for a few seconds. "Is everything okay between the two of you?"

"Yes sir, I mean we're just friends."

He nodded and smiled. "Sell that one to someone who will buy it Beckett." He laughed at the look on her face. "Finish your paperwork and then go, we'll see you a few days. Remember if you get an invite you have the time to go."

She nodded as she got up. "Yes sir, thank you."

Esposito and Ryan saw their partner come out of Montgomery's office but instead of going to her desk she kept walking, she was headed toward the ladies' room and they saw her wiping her eyes. Esposito picked up his phone and walked to the break room. _"Castle."_

"It's Esposito, so bro did you and Beckett break up?"

"_Where do you guys get this stuff? Beckett and I are just friends and we're fine."_

"When did you see her last?"

"_She was here for a movie a couple of days ago but insisted that I spend time with Alexis before she went back to school. So I guess it's been two days, we're having dinner tonight. What's going on Sito?"_

"Beckett has been playing with that bracelet you gave her all morning and looking at the chair you sit in when you visit. Captain called her into his office and she came out, it looked like she was crying."

"_I'm leaving now; it's time I have a talk with a certain detective."_

"Just fix this bro." He hung up his phone, yes Beckett was going to kill him but if she would just smile he wouldn't care.

_Precinct ladies' room_

Beckett sat on the floor in the ladies' room playing with her bracelet; she replayed Christmas morning in her head again. Alexis had insisted she spend the night and do the complete family Christmas with them. At first she decline telling Alexis she should have her mother there but the girl just smiled and said her mother made her choice. Castle joined in on the begging and soon Martha, so she agreed. Her dad had been over with her for dinner one night at loft so he was invited for Christmas dinner also. They normally didn't do Christmas but this was her best friend and his family, she loved them and wanted her dad to be part of this too. She closed her eyes as the tears came again, she didn't want it to end before it started with Castle but he was going away for 6 weeks and he wouldn't know she loved him. They got to the part of opening gifts that Christmas morning, still in pajamas. She was nervous when Castle got to her gift but Alexis assured her he would love it. Alexis had asked her when they were shopping if they had any special words or anything that only they would say to each other; she had nodded and said always. So Alexis helped her pick out a keychain in the shape of a heart and she had _'Always' _engraved on the front and then _'Love, Kate' _on the back. He kissed her after he opened it and said this way she would be with him everywhere he went, always. Her bracelet had a heart on it with the same thing except _'Love, Rick' _on the back. Alexis had shopped with both of them. The tears ran down her face; if only she had been strong enough one of the times they cuddled in his bed to make a move or at least tell him she loved him. Now he was going off with his ex-wife/publisher for 6 weeks and he would be going to California where Meredith lives.

Castle was on the way to the precinct but he didn't want anything to happen to Beckett so he called Lanie. _"Dr. Parish."_

"Lanie, hey it's Rick. I need a really huge favor right now."

"_You better not have hurt my girl Richard Castle."_

"I don't know what's going on with her; Esposito called me and said she was in the ladies' room crying. I'm on my way Lanie but I'm worried plus I can't go in the ladies' room."

"_I'll go get her and we'll meet you at the morgue."_

"Thanks so much Lanie." He disconnected the call so he could concentrate on getting to the precinct to see what was going on with Beckett.

Kate looked up when Lanie ran in and immediately Lanie sat down. "Oh sweetie what's wrong?"

"It just hit me while was I was talking to Montgomery that Rick is going away for 6 weeks with Gina and he's going to be in California where Meredith is, not to mention all the fan girls that just want to say they slept with Richard Castle."

Lanie smiled. "But you can tell them you have?"

Kate rolled her eyes and wiped way the tears that continued to fall. "I've slept beside him in his bed like four times and that is all, just sleep." Then she looked at her friend. "Who called you?"

Lanie sighed. "Castle did and he's frantic over why you're hiding in here crying, come on we're meeting him in the morgue. Tell him Kate; tell the man you love him. You want him thinking of being inside you during this trip so you go with the man and give him the best sex he's ever had tonight and tomorrow night."

"What if this is all he wants Lanie?"

Lanie laughed. "Oh girlfriend you're not stupid so don't pretend you are. I heard him tell his mother he was in love with you but he didn't want to lose you by wanting more than friendship. You guys cuddle and kiss all the time, you have a relationship without sex, give him the one memory to take with him." She stood up and put her hand out. "The guys are going to talk to Montgomery, I'll go get your things and you're coming with me to meet your man."

_**Morgue**_

Castle practically ran into the morgue, he saw Lanie but no Kate. "Where is she?"

"In my office trying to calm down, that girl is a nervous wreck over you writer boy."

He smiled at the nickname they had given him at the precinct. "Calm down over what?" He shook his head. "Women, I swear."

Lanie gave him what he called the Lanie look and huffed. "Yes we swear about you men too sweetie, now get in there and if you must let my girl down easy. She's worried about you going with Gina and seeing Meredith."

He laughed. "You're kidding me right now, aren't you? She knows I love her."

"How does she know genius? Have you told her?"

He shook his head. "Thanks Lanie." He walked in the office and saw Kate sitting at Lanie's desk with tears on her face. He went over and knelt beside the chair and wiped the tears off of her face. "Oh baby, what's going on?"

"I'm just being stupid Rick, ignore me."

He stood up and grabbed her hand. "We're going to talk and then we're going to have dinner with Alexis, mother and your dad. Let's go say goodbye to Lanie and go to your place."

"Why are we going to my place?"

"So we can clear the air about why you're upset and talk in private, then you need to pack so you can stay with us until I leave. I'm going to miss you like crazy, I wish you could go with me for part of the time but we'll talk about that later." They walked out and said goodbye to Lanie then left in her car, she let him drive.

_**Kate's apartment**_

They walked into her apartment and she started to walk to the kitchen. "Have a seat Rick and I'll get us something to drink."

He walked in the kitchen behind her then after digging two bottles of water out of the refrigerator he grabbed her hand and walked in the direction of the bedroom. "This is all we need and we can't talk in here."

"Why can't we talk in here?"

"Because we are going to talk and well do other things so we need to be comfortable for this." She was too stunned to even comment so she just followed him.

They got to her bedroom and he let go of her hand, put the water on her dresser then started to unbutton her shirt. "We're just friends Rick, everyone knows that."

"In what universe do you call what we are just friends? I let us go with that because I wanted to keep you around, now you're insecure about us with me going away. I want you Kate, I've wanted you for so long now but I didn't want to make you run." He kissed her then went back to work on her shirt. "I hope you love me too because I want you to be mine."

She pulled him forward by his shirt and kissed him. "I do love you Rick but I suck at relationships and I didn't want to lose you. You and your family mean so much to me and I didn't want to risk losing what we have."

"So we make it better, I want to make love to you Kate. Will you let me make love to you?"

Suddenly tears were flowing out of her eyes. "I love you so much Rick, yes make love to me." She started to work on his shirt and before they could stop they had each other naked. She thought he would be the type to put her on the bed and basically just go at it, but he didn't. He sat down on her bed and pulled her close to him to stand between his legs.

"Can I share my plans with you? I have short range and long range plans for us, can I tell you without making you run?"

He was rubbing his hands up and down her hips and it made it hard to think. "I promise Rick, I won't run but wouldn't you rather talk later?"

"No, I want everything clear with us and where we're going before we make love the first time." He pulled her even closer but he could still look up at her face. "I want you to stay with us until I leave, tomorrow we are all spending the day together and we all want you there. Mother and Alexis want you to join them at the airport to see me off and then spend the day with them. While I'm gone I want you to start packing up, Alexis said she would be more than happy to help. When I come home I want to move you into the loft with us so we can be together all the time. Then one day I'm going to put an engagement ring on your finger, then after we get married I'm going to put a baby right here." He kissed her abdomen several times. "What do you think of my plan?"

"I like your plan but isn't that major planning for just friends?"

He smiled then sucked on her nipple, making her feel like she was going to cum simply from that one act. "We haven't been just friends in such a long time, we've been coasting into a relationship and what I want is permanent for us."

"I want that too Rick, I can't imagine loving anyone the way I love you."

"In about 3 weeks I'm going to be in California, Alexis is coming out for 4 days to visit with me and of course see her mother some while I'm busy. She wants you to go with her so you can spend time with us and with me, I will show you a good time there. I can get a 2 bedroom suite for us; I can't go six weeks without seeing you at all."

"Sounds like a plan, I would love to come out and see you." She leaned down and kissed him, as she kissed him she moved him back and then straddled his lap. Kate took him in her hand and stroked him slowly. "So what's your plan for the next hour?"

He reached between her legs and ran his finger through her folds, when she moaned he smiled. "My plan is to finally make the woman I love all mine, I've been yours for months now."

Castle kept rubbing her center while he kissed her deep, then he laid her down and started kissing down her body. When he licked her center he could hear her moan loudly, he smiled against her. He kept licking her and finally he heard her husky voice. "I'm going to cum babe."

He put more pressure on and then felt her release against his mouth; he felt her juices on his tongue and his chin. When he rose up he wiped off his chin but made a show of licking his lips as he crawled up her body. When he got up level with her he kissed her deep. "That was wonderful Kate." Then he started to enter her but stopped. "Do we need a condom?"

She pulled him close. "I have a box in the drawer; it was wishful thinking when I bought it last week. I've always used one but I am on the pill and clean."

He nodded. "I want to feel all of you so if you are good with it then I don't want one." She rose up and felt him sliding in, they both smiled as she finally slid fully inside. He kissed her and then started moving inside of her. "I love you Kate."

She smiled at him and returned the kiss. "I love you too babe." Then she let out a moan of pleasure and encouraged him to move faster. When he did she could feel another orgasm coming on, she let out another moan. "Oh Rick, faster please babe." He moved faster and suddenly both of them were crying out in ecstasy.

After they made love again both of them polished off the water bottles, then she suggested they shower before packing her up to leave for a couple of days. They made love in the shower before cleaning up. It seemed like once they made love the first they couldn't keep their hands off of each other. After packing her suitcase she sat down on the bed and looked at him. "Before we leave, I need to be honest with you about something."

Fear hit him instantly; he sat down beside her on the bed. "What is it Kate?"

She smiled at him then opened the bottom drawer in her beside table and pulled out a book. It looked really worn and tattered, like it was read many times. As she handed him the book she spoke. "I don't want you to think you were trapped or anything, I pretended not to be a big fan when we met because I didn't want you to tease me about it. I guess I should have told you before we made love but I was stunned by everything you said and I really just thought about it."

He smiled as he took the book, it was his first book. He opened the front cover and was stunned as he read what he had written inside.

_Johanna,_

_Justice is always worth the fight, good luck in all you do._

_Rick Castle_

"Your mother was at the end of the line and had this quiet but beautiful teenager with her. You looked like you wanted to be anywhere but there, she told me about her work on the justice project. I was intrigued by her work."

He handed the book to Kate. "She treasured this book and tried to get me to read your books but I was stubborn." She smiled at the memory but then she looked at him seriously. "After she was murdered I wanted to feel connected to her so I took her favorite books from her room, they were all yours. You signed all of them to her." She got up and motioned for him to follow her to the living room; she opened a side cabinet on her book case. He saw his books lined up, every one of them. She took one from the shelf and handed it to him so he opened it.

_Kate,_

_I wish I could take the sadness from your eyes; you're way too beautiful to be so sad. I really hope my book gives you a reason to smile._

_Rick Castle xxooxxoo_

"You gave me a reason to smile but not the guy I was seeing at the time. I immersed myself in your books, you helped me heal. I have so much to thank you for Rick, and now I love you. I just wanted you to know before we got in so deep you couldn't get out."

"I'm already in that deep but I don't want out, thank you for sharing this with me and I'm glad I helped back then. I know you Kate and you wouldn't do anything like you suggest I might think about you. I know you Kate, the real you and I love you so much." He took her hand. "Let's get your suitcase and go home."

**TBC**

Next chapter up soon.


	7. Love and Monogrammed Towels

**Title: The Biggest Heart in the World**

Summary: After Kate's basic "break down" about Castle's 6- week book tour, they finally talked. There should be no major time jump in this chapter, maybe weeks but not months since time. I don't know how far I'm going with this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Castle but I'm soooo glad they got married.

_A/N: So sorry this chapter took me longer but the holidays are slow writing for me. Christmas crafts, cooking for the family to visit… plus work on my novel and working on getting my home business going after the holidays, I'm a busy lady. But this is my chance to relax a bit… unless I get super nasty reviews but there will be haters everywhere… ENJOY!_

**Chapter Seven: Love and Monogrammed Towels**

_**Castle's loft, early evening**_

Kate and Castle walked in the loft with him pulling her suitcase behind him, Alexis is the first one to spot them and runs across the room. "Kate, you're okay. Oh Kate we were so worried."

She stopped the teens rattling by pushing her at arm's length after hugging her. "What do you mean you were worried?"

"Dad got a call and then ran out of here and all he said was Kate."

He looked at his daughter and smiled. "I'm sorry pumpkin, I should have called but I didn't realize that you and gram were even in the room. Why didn't you call one of us?"

Martha smiled from the kitchen. "We tried but no one answered so I called Lanie and she said you had picked Katherine up at the morgue that the two of you needed to talk. She was surprised we hadn't seen you, she said you and Katherine had left close to an hour before my call."

Suddenly Kate's face turned bright red and she put her head down. She took her suitcase from Castle. "I'm just going to put this in the bedroom babe and then I'll help finish dinner before dad gets here."

She started across the floor and suddenly Alexis was talking. "So if you two didn't hear your phones and you weren't here, oh ewww I'll just stop talking now."

Kate smiled on her way to the bedroom. "That might be best Lex, for your sanity and mine." She looked back at Alexis and Martha when she got to the office door leading to the bedroom. "When I come back out we need to talk about some things." Kate came out of the bedroom and sniffed. "Is that my sauce?"

Martha smiled. "We figured since your father was coming we would get some of your sauce out of the freezer for the pasta."

She smiled. "Thanks, I'm glad you did that for dad. That was mom's recipe so he'll be thrilled to have it since it has been a while." She looked around. "So what can I do?"

Castle was cutting up a salad and he smiled. "Join mother in a glass of wine, these two are going to die with anticipation waiting for you to tell them everything."

She cleared her throat. "I'm not telling everything babe, were you not present by the door earlier?" He shrugged and she continued. "Rick invited me to move in when he gets back, I was hoping maybe to get help packing while he's gone?"

Alexis squealed and ran from where she was setting the table and hugged Kate, then her dad. "Tell me everything, what you said and what Kate said when she agreed. What started the conversation and what were you guys doing at the time."

Rick smiled and winked at Kate then looked at Alexis. "No, I'm not sharing all of that. I asked and she answered."

Alexis frowned. "I had hopes you would make it more romantic than that."

Kate laughed. "He did but it's just not a story for you Lex and some things have to stay private."

Alexis looked between them and then shook her head. "Thanks for that mental image anyway, I'm going to be in therapy."

Martha looked over at her granddaughter. "Stop asking questions if you don't want details, I do want details."

Kate smiled. "Martha you know I love you right?" Martha nodded. "It's because I love you that I'm not giving you details, there are some things you don't need to know about your son." She laughed. "Now moving on, Rick invited me to go visit him with you Alexis so I hope that's okay?"

Alexis nodded. "Sure Kate, having you there will make the time way more fun for me. I'll go shopping with mom once or twice, she'll show me off to a couple of friends because of my grades and then I'll be back sitting in the hotel room waiting for dad to be done. This way we can go sight seeing together."

Martha smiled. "Then when Richard comes home you will be moving in with us finally?"

Kate nodded and put her head down for a few seconds. "There is something that happened today that both of you need to know about. Montgomery offered me time off for the book tour but I told him I hadn't been invited. In that conversation the one thing I thought about was that Rick was going away with Gina and he would be seeing Meredith, all of that without knowing I was in love with him. He was leaving and we had no defined relationship and I got scared. I went to the ladies' room when the tears came but Esposito saw me on my way there, he called Rick. Rick called Lanie, she came to get me and we met him in the morgue. We went back to my apartment to talk and get everything out in the open."

Alexis sighed. "Well it's not like all of us didn't know, but I'm glad you guys talked." Suddenly the door bell rang and Alexis started running. "It's Jim, I've got it." She opened the door and embraced the man that walked in. "Jim, great to see you and we have news."

He smiled as Kate walked to the door and leaned in to hug her then he put his arm around Alexis while they walked to join the family. "So Katie, you have news?" Then they saw the look on his face. "Are you trying to tell me you're pregnant?"

Kate took a drink of wine but choked on it. "No dad, geez I'm not pregnant but thanks for that."

Alexis finished setting the table and laughed. "Not that they don't believe practice makes perfect, so next time you ask it might be yes." They all laughed at the teen. "So Jim, join me in a glass of sweet tea?"

He smiled. "That would be great, thanks Alexis." He looked back to Kate. "So what's your news?"

"First in 3 weeks I'm going with Alexis to visit Rick on his book tour so can you check on my place?"

"I can do that, is that your news?"

Kate laughed as Martha patted her hand and Martha answered Jim. "These two have finally come to their senses and see what we've all seen for months; Katherine will be moving in the loft when Richard gets back from his tour."

Jim hugged Kate and shook Castle's hand. "Well I can't say I'm surprised but I'm glad that you two have finally stopped this friends only thing, you were driving the rest of us crazy." Kate jumped in helping Castle and Alexis carry food to the table joining Martha and Jim there. Jim smiled when they sat down. "Well you certainly seem to be comfortable here Katie, I dare say at home here?" When he realized smelled the sauce he asked if it was Johanna's recipe, he was happy to be having that again just like Kate had predicted. She was so glad that her father got along so well with Rick's family, it's like they had become one family.

Dinner was a great success according Kate and Martha's conversation while they cleared dishes away from dinner and dessert. Kate saw her dad to the door and hugged him goodnight with him agreeing to check on her place while she was gone and offering her storage space when was ready to move. Kate had agreed with her dad that she was at home in the Castle family loft, he seemed very happy with that. After they had one more cup of coffee for the evening Kate held her hand out to Castle. "Are you ready for bed babe, I'm exhausted."

He took her hand and smiled over at his mother and daughter. "Good night both of you get some sleep so we can start our family day early tomorrow."

Alexis got up and hugged her dad then Kate. "Now we start family day with breakfast at the diner, I have the day planned out so get some sleep kids." She laughed and ran for the steps watching her dad and Kate walked to the bedroom holding hands. She finally got one thing she wanted, now she just had to get them married and a sibling then she would be happy. Martha had wished everyone goodnight and followed her granddaughter upstairs.

_**Castle's bedroom**_

He picked Kate's suitcase up and laid it on the bed. "What are you doing Rick?"

"I thought you would like to unpack some things to make it easier." He pointed at the dresser. "The three drawers over on that side are completely cleaned out and are yours, I made tons of space in the closet for you and the empty hangers are in there plus I made room for you in the bathroom." He looked at her and saw the tears on her face. "Did I do something wrong? I mean I was going to ask you to move in so I cleaned out space first."

She wiped her eyes. "I'm touched Rick, yes please help me put my things away before we go to bed." She handed him a smaller bag from the suitcase. "These things go in the bathroom although I forgot to bring shower stuff in my rush to pack."

"Already taken care of, I'm sure it's not your brand but I sent mother and Alexis to pick out some things for you as far as shampoo, conditioner, lotion and they also bought you a hairdryer and some other things. I wanted you to have you own things here in case you agreed to stay sometimes but not move in."

She walked in the bathroom and saw towels hanging up with _KB _on them and then he smiled and pulled some off of the shelf and showed them to her, they had _KC _on them. She laughed as she took one out of his hand. "Who was wishing about this?"

"All of us but Alexis put them up there and said for after we dug our heads out of our asses and saw what was in front of us."

She smiled and handed them back to him. "Let's not let those collect too much dust, okay?" She walked out of the bathroom with a smile on her face, he was speechless.

_**Next morning, Castle's loft**_

Kate woke up and heard talking; she picked up her robe putting it on before walking out to the kitchen. She heard Alexis' voice. "You showed her the towels? Dad did you want to scare her off? What did she say; I mean was she mad about them?"

Kate put her arm around Alexis. "I was not mad about the towels and I believe my words were about not letting them collect too much dust. I do need to thank both of you for getting things for me; seriously I don't know what to say beyond thank you."

Martha smiled as she put a cup of coffee in front of Kate. "Oh darling you don't have to say anything at all, it's going to be so great having you here. We'll go get boxes right after Richard leaves tomorrow and then start packing up with you; we hope you stay with us most of the time he's gone though."

Kate nodded. "I will stay some but I'll need to stay at my place so I can spend some serious time packing, both of you are welcome any time you want to come over so I can get it done quicker." She picked up her cup and then held her hand out for Castle. "Let's go get dressed babe, I'm starving."

Alexis got off of her seat. "I'll go finish getting ready and then we'll go, today is going to be so much fun." When they all came back together in the family room to leave for the day Alexis looked at her dad and Kate. "Kate I love your jacket, I keep saying I'm going to get a leather jacket but I wouldn't know how to pick out one that looks good."

Kate smiled. "I'll help you pick one out; we can go shopping for one but for today follow me." They got to the bedroom where some of Kate's things were hanging in the closet. She walked out of the closet holding a black jacket very similar to the one she was wearing. "This should fit you and that way you can be sure you want one."

Alexis shook her head. "Oh no Kate that must have cost a fortune, I can't."

She smiled as she held it open. "Your dad bought the one I'm wearing he forgot I had a black one, this one I'm sure isn't as expensive as the one I'm wearing. A friend of mine let her borrow one and that's how I got addicted to them, I'd be thrilled for you to wear this."

Alexis put it on as Kate held it for her and she hugged Kate. "Thank you so much Kate, I can't wait until we can go shopping this week."

"Let's work it in today but let's go eat, I'm starving."

They walked out in matching jackets laughing and Castle found it hard to hold the wetness he found in his eyes. "Look at my girls, both of you look so great."

Alexis smiled. "Thanks dad, Kate is so nice to let me borrow this." She looked at Kate. "Maybe we can get one outfit that matches."

Kate nodded as she took the hand that Castle offered. "I'm sure we'll find something we both like." The group left the loft headed to breakfast. Kate realized this was very close to perfect and she was lucky she had this family in her life. Those towels might have to come off of the shelf very soon after he came back, she knew in her heart she wanted to be a Castle too.

**TBC**

Next chapter there is a small time hop but it's weeks and not months.


	8. No Final Goodbye Permitted

**Title: The Biggest Heart in the World**

Summary: Castle and Beckett are a couple, he's leaving for 6 weeks and although he has assured her that things will be great with them, she's still nervous. He did invite her to visit him halfway thru so in 3 weeks she knows she will see him again. This one will skip only 3 weeks this time; I couldn't fit everything in last chapter… so here ya go.

Disclaimer: I don't own them but still on the bucket list to meet them

_A/N: Reviews, favorites, followers…. MANY THANKS TO YOU! Funny "Castle" story… I watch my 21 month old granddaughter and sometimes I have my 3 year old granddaughter. My 3 year old granddaughter, I just mention Castle and she screams "No Ma, we not watchin Castle again we watchin Sophia the First." My 21 month old granddaughter looks at my computer background and says "Ma that Castle, I no watch it." Those girls do not know what they're missing _

**Chapter Eight: No Final Goodbye Permitted**

Rick, Kate, Martha and Alexis arrived at the airport after stopping for breakfast. Martha and Alexis noticed that Rick and Kate held hands all the way into the airport while he pulled his suitcase and she carried his carryon for him. They got to the seats where they would wait, he walked over to check in and Alexis leaned in close to Kate. "You get used to saying goodbye to dad, but the fact that I'll be with you and Gram makes it easier for me. I'm glad you're moving in Kate, we can pack you up to make the next 3 weeks go faster."

Martha smiled. "I have an idea; let's talk about it when we get back to the loft after Richard leaves. A surprise of sorts for Richard when he gets home, he'll love it I promise."

He walked back over and immediately pulled Kate close. "I know saying its only 3 weeks sounds bad but trust me Kate when I say I'll be missing you too." He looked around. "I'll miss all of you so take care of each other while I'm gone."

Suddenly they heard a voice and he rolled his eyes. "Richard, oh there you are I thought we were going to ride here together?"

He looked at Gina but still had his arm around Kate. "I made it clear that I was going out to breakfast with my family before coming here, I never said we could ride together. I don't even know why you're flying out with me; you don't need to be there for another couple of days."

She smiled. "I don't want you to be lonely."

Kate started to step away but he pulled her close. "Gina, can you go wait somewhere while I say goodbye to my family?" She sighed but she walked over to the gate.

He stepped away from Kate and hugged Alexis. "I'll see you in 3 weeks Pumpkin; you take care of Gram and Kate okay?"

She smiled and looked at Kate over her dad's shoulder. "The three of us will take care of each other dad and yes in 3 weeks Kate and I will meet you in California. I'll miss you dad but we'll keep each other busy. I love you daddy."

"I love you too Pumpkin and keep Gram's parties in line."

Alexis stepped back and Martha stepped up to hug her son. "Be careful Richard and I promise no parties, I wouldn't want Katherine to have to arrest me or my friends."

"I knew there was a good reason to fall for a woman with handcuffs." He hugged her closer and then backed up. "I love you mother." He kissed her on the cheek like he always does.

He turned around and then leaned down and kissed Kate, he made it memorable without making it too much for public. He pulled her close and hugged her. "Keep in mind that I love you and only you, cheating is not something I'll ever do. When I get home we are going to discuss the rest of our plan."

She rose up and kissed him then put her arms around his neck pulling him close. "I love you so much Rick Castle and yes when you get back we are going to discuss your plan, like we discussed it last time." She pulled his face down and kissed him again.

He kissed her temple and then started to back away. "I'll see you and Alexis in 3 weeks plus I'll call tonight and every night. Text if you need to talk or need anything all and I'll call you within an hour." He picked up his carryon and walked off looking back a couple of times.

They could see Gina trying to walk beside him talking but he just kept looking back and smiling, like he didn't want to leave them. Alexis wrapped her arm around Kate's arm and smiled. "Don't worry, he doesn't even like her anymore and he loves you."

_**Castle's loft**_

Martha poured a cup of coffee for Kate and herself, Alexis joined them at the table with a glass of tea. Kate smiled at Martha. "So what was your idea you needed to discuss with us after Rick left?"

She picked up her phone. "Just let me make one phone call first." She waited while the call connected then put it on speaker.

"_BCRC movers, can I help you?"_

"Barton darling, it's Martha and I have you on speaker. Did Richard discuss a move with you?"

"_Yes in about 6 ½ weeks his fiancée is moving to the loft with all of you?"_

"Well she's not fiancée yet Barton but hopefully soon, is there anyway we can do that move before then? I wanted to get her moved in and surprise Richard when he gets home but she'll be taking Alexis out to see him in 3 weeks."

"_We can do it in 2 weeks if everything can be packed up, or we can help pack. Whatever Rick needs, just give me a call with a date about 3 days before the move."_

"Let's go ahead and set that date now and we'll get Katherine packed up before then that way we have a time limit to pack." She took the phone off of speaker and made the moving date then after getting off the phone she hung it up. "They are great movers and they have all had background checks done, they moved me last time."

Kate smiled. "I'm glad we're moving me early but I hate that he had to squeeze me earlier than planned."

Martha smiled. "The RC at the end of the moving company name is Richard Castle, he is part owner. Barton is a good friend of his from his childhood days, his parents were actors in the theater with me but they passed away years ago. He worked for a moving company but it was going out of business, Richard bought the half that Barton couldn't afford. He's a silent partner and the only thing Richard requires are background checks on all employees before they are official to start work.

Kate nodded. "Well we'll start packing me up tomorrow, I don't have much to pack and of course my furniture can go to dad's storage building." She turned to Alexis. "One day when you want to have your own place after college or something, you can have the furniture. I want to keep it in the family; some of it was my mother's."

Alexis held back the tears but nodded. "I would be honored to have your mother's furniture and I will take good care of it. But that small table in your living room can I have that for my room now?"

Kate nodded. "Sure, my mother bought that for me when we redecorated my bedroom so in keeping it in the family you can have it."

Alexis got up and hugged Kate. "I'm glad that you call us your family, you're part of our family too. It sounds like dad wants to make you official soon."

Martha got up and opened the refrigerator. "Let's fix some lunch and then we'll make a plan for moving you Katherine, you can let Jim know the new moving date." She smiled. "But say nothing to Richard; we'll surprise him when he comes home.

_**Time Jump**_

_**3 weeks later, day before the trip to CA**_

_Kate has officially been moved for a week and Rick still doesn't know. The females are talking to Rick on speaker phone._

"_So did you get all packed up and ready to move Kate?"_

"I did get all packed, your mother and daughter have been such great help to me and they pack fast."

"_I'll just be relieved when you get moved. So are you ladies ready to fly out tomorrow?"_

Alexis answered. "Yes our suitcases are packed and we will be at the airport tomorrow right after I get out of school."

"_I have your tickets waiting, mother you're welcome to join them I can call for another ticket."_

"Thank you darling but I have a packed schedule with my teaching and two students with auditions, I couldn't leave them."

"_If you're sure mother, but if you change your mind just call me in the morning."_

"I'm positive Richard but I'll see you when you get home in 3 weeks."

"_I've had a bit of a schedule change, I'm flying home with Kate and Alexis but I still want both of you to come out."_

Kate spoke up. "We'll be there tomorrow night, it will be late but if you want to just wait at the hotel we can get a cab."

"_I'll be at the airport with a car; I can't wait to see my girls."_

Alexis wiped the tear off of her face. "We're pretty excited to see you too daddy."

"_Can I have a few minutes privacy with Kate?"_

Martha and Alexis said goodbye to him then Kate went in the bedroom with the phone. "What's up Rick?" He could hear the fear in her voice.

"_Nothing bad Kate, I just miss you so much. I miss making love to you and holding you at night and more than anything I just miss being with you."_

Now it was her turn to wipe her tears. "I miss you too Rick, I don't think I knew how much I would until you were gone. I've been staying at the loft, sleeping in our bed here makes me feel closer to you."

"_I love that you're staying there and you called it our bed, I just love you so much."_

"I love you too babe, I'll see you tomorrow night. It almost seems too far off."

"_I know it does, I love you too Kate more than you know."_

"I love you too babe." She hung up and the tears started flowing, she looked up to see Alexis in the doorway. "I'm sorry sweetie; I just miss your dad so much."

Alexis joined her on the bed and hugged her. "I know you do but that means you love him, I mean really love him. I hope one day I can find what you have with dad."

Kate hugged her back and then spoke when they pulled back. "Then be friends first, fall in love with your best friend and don't ever settle." She stood up and picked up the handset to the phone. "So are you hungry?"

Alexis nodded. "Gram heard the phone click off and sent me to get the handset, she wants to order Italian is that okay?"

Kate nodded. "It's perfect let's go get dinner ordered so tonight goes fast. I'm working until 1:00 tomorrow then Martha and I are picking you up at school. She wants to see us off at the airport."

_**Next day**_

Kate had walked in with her suitcase and took some teasing from the guys but she knew they were thrilled for her since she was so happy. She stored the suitcase in her captain's office; he had teased her some too but was also thrilled for her. Suddenly Montgomery stormed out of his office. "Beckett, Ryan, Esposito, LT and Hastings suit up we're meeting SWAT. There is a stand-off at the school where Castle's daughter goes, a gunman in the music room with 6 students and one is Alexis."

They got to the school and head of the hostage negotiation squad met them and looked at Kate. "So your kid is in there Beckett?"

She looked around and well she needed to be able to be family. "I'm engaged so technically she's going to be my stepdaughter soon but I live with them, I'm her legal mother on paperwork."

Kate saw a car pull up and then her dad and Martha get out. "That's her grandparents; they need to be kept safe."

Montgomery turned around. "Hastings will you go see to the grandparents?"

She nodded. "Yes sir and Detective Beckett, I hope your daughter is okay."

Kate just nodded but anymore was too much with her being so worried, Rick goes out of town and she can't even keep his daughter safe. "I want to go in she's my responsibility while her dad is out of town, send me in."

Esposito nodded. "Great idea, hopefully he won't hurt the daughter of a cop. We can go in the hallway and back her up if she needs us."

Montgomery looked at the head of the squad. "What do you say Ted, let's send her in just to check on her daughter?"

He nodded. "Let me get him on the phone." He picked up the phone and waited for the other guy to answer.

"_This better be good, what do you want?"_

"You have a girl with long red hair named Alexis, her mother wants to come in and see about her daughter."

"_The girl that said her mom is a cop? Oh sure send her in, unarmed only."_

"Give me all the students except the one and I'll send the mother in."

"_It's a deal, a girl, her cop mom and you get me what I wanted."_

He nodded then spoke. "Your helicopter and money are on the way, I'm going to send her up now."

Martha and Jim watched in horror as Kate handed her gun to her captain then blew a kiss in their direction, and then she walked in the school with her partners behind her. Jim walked over to the captain and Ted. "Where is she going?"

Montgomery spoke to him but watched the door of the school. "She's going to get her kid out, she may not be her biological mother but she loves that girl."

Martha joined them. "Jim what's going on with Katherine?"

"She went in to get Alexis all we can do is wait and pray."

_**Inside the school**_

Kate slightly opened the door. "This is Detective Beckett; send out the hostages you agreed to send." Two girls and a boy ran out so she spoke thru the crack in the door again. "You said you would send out all of them except Alexis, you have two more to send out."

"Get in here cop, your girl's friends won't leave her." She looked at her partners in the hallway and when they moved to hide she opened the door and walked in. He looked at her and then looked at Alexis. "Look at that girl, your stepmom is willing to come in here without a gun and get you. Would your real mom do that?"

Alexis was crying and apparently was distressed like the girls sitting with her. "Kate is my mom, the mom that matters. I want to go see my daddy."

He looked at Kate. "So is hubby out there too? Should we send for daddy?"

"My fiancé is out of town but is on a plane headed home now, he'll be here soon. If you hurt either of us or the other girls then my partners will run in here and they will come armed. Just let the girls go."

"No, now get over there with the girls until my helicopter gets here then we'll decide who goes with me I'm thinking I'll take you cop."

They had all been sitting silently for almost an hour, Kate knew trying something would get them killed and he had already made her take off her vest and throw it out the door. She was sitting with her arm around Alexis and the other girls huddled close to them. Suddenly the guy whose name they discovered was Dale got up and walked toward them. "I'm bored, come here cop."

Kate tried to calm Alexis and stood up but then he grabbed her breast through her shirt and Alexis jumped up. "Don't touch her you scum, my dad will kill you."

Everything moved so quickly that no one had time to even stop what was happening. He pointed the gun at Alexis and then Kate moved between the gun and Alexis, he shot and Kate went down. Esposito and Ryan moved to the doors and shot Dale before he could get another shot out. They saw Alexis on the floor with her hand on Kate's chest. Ryan pulled out his phone and screamed as tears hit his face. "Officer down we need EMT now, suspect dead and officer down."

Montgomery saw the EMT's and immediately he looked at LT. "Officer down, please stay with Mr. Beckett ad Ms. Rogers."

He ran in the door behind the EMT's and up to the music room, he saw Alexis crying holding on to Kate. One of the paramedics tried to pull Alexis away but Montgomery spoke up. "Let her go with her mom, we'll have the girl's grandparents in route." He got on his phone. "Get the girls grandparents in a squad car and head to Mercy now, meet the girl in the ER."

Jim and Martha ran into the ER and saw Alexis sitting there with a nurse; she jumped up and ran to Jim and Martha. "Gram someone needs to call dad, we lied to that guy and told him that dad was on his way home."

Jim pulled his phone out. "Let me call Rick."

Martha shook her head. "Your daughter is in there; let me call him and you stay with Alexis."

He nodded and sat down putting his arm around Alexis. "I'm so sorry Jim, it's my fault she got shot. I yelled at him for touching her and he was going to shoot me, Kate jumped in front of the gun. I'm so sorry, dad's going to hate me for this and so will Kate."

Jim pulled her close. "Katie and your dad both love you very much; she jumped between you and the gun because she was reacting like a mother and not just your dad's girlfriend. She was protecting her daughter; Johanna would have done the same thing. No one is going to hate you, it was his fault and only his fault not yours."

Martha dialed the number and looked over at them. "What do I tell him?"

Jim shrugged. "Just tell him what happened."

Suddenly a voice came over the phone. _"Hi mother, change your mind about flying out?"_

"Richard, there was a situation at Alexis' school." Then the tears started and she handed the phone to LT.

"Mr. Castle, this is LT from the 12th precinct. There was a hostage situation at your daughter's school, detective Beckett went in to be with her and she was shot. We don't have any details, your daughter is fine and sitting here with her grandparents but she wants you to come home."

"_Tell them I'll be flying out as soon as I can and I'll be there this evening."_

"I'll have them call as soon as they know something; I see the family speaking with a nurse now." He hung up and went to inform them that Rick was on his way.

The family listened as the nurse spoke. "Detective Beckett is in surgery and will be in there for awhile follow me and I'll take you to a private waiting room."

They got to the waiting room and when they walked in Alexis looked down. "Her blood is on my hands and my clothes." She hit the floor before anyone could react. "I have her blood on me and she's going to die because of me. How could I have done that to Kate, we all love her so much and now we're going to lose her. It's my fault, it's all my fault."

**TBC**

I have nothing to say here except… I know there will be haters, if you hate just back out now and stop reading because everything can't be sweetness and roses in every story.


	9. Heart of Love

**Title: The Biggest Heart in the World**

Summary: Kate moved into the loft to surprise Castle when he came home from his trip. The day before Kate and Alexis were due to fly out to see him, Alexis and friends were held hostage at her school and Kate was shot trying to protect them.

_A/N: Sorry this took longer to add but we've had our 3 year old granddaughter staying for 4 days while her grandma heals from her knee surgery. She and her mommy live with her grandma and grandpa so her grandma needed some down time. OMG that child is for sure her mother's child; she never sits down or shuts her mouth. Her father at that age was so quiet but she is the polar opposite of her daddy. So this week I've had her and my 21 month old granddaughter who I watch all the time. I'm too old for this._

Disclaimer: I don't own Castle the show, characters or any of the actors… although… well you can just come up with something on your own

**Chapter Nine: Heart of Love**

No one knew what to do or say, everyone stood paralyzed watching poor Alexis on the floor with Kate's blood on her. Suddenly Officer Hastings ran out of the waiting room but was back within seconds with scrubs in her hand. She knelt down beside Alexis. "Hey remember me? I'm Officer Hastings and I work with Detective Beckett at the 12th."

Alexis didn't look up but she sniffed and then nodded. "Yes, Kate likes you and said you're a great officer."

"Well I have something in common with her, my dad was murdered and she's been so great with me. That woman has a big heart and I'm sure she's going to be okay but sweetie this is not your fault at all. She's been so much happier after she started seeing your dad and become part of your family. She showed me a picture of you on her desk and said that you are her girl; she wouldn't want you to be blaming yourself like this. Now I got you some scrubs, not the most glamorous but they're clean. Let's go to the nurses' lounge, the nurse said you can clean up there and I'll stay with you. Will you get up and go with me?"

Alexis nodded and with help from Hastings she stood up and they walked out together, just before they got to the door Alexis finally spoke. "Thank you so much."

"Detective Beckett would want me to take care of her family, that's just how she is."

When they left Ryan shook his head. "How do you react to that? I had no idea what to say to Alexis."

Martha threw her hands up before sitting down. "She's my granddaughter and I just froze, I'm thankful that officer was here."

Before anyone else could speak up LT stepped forward. "Can I get anyone a drink or anything to eat? We might be here for awhile, Hastings and I have been assigned to guard Detective Beckett's family and then her room when she gets out of surgery."

Esposito got up from his chair. "Coffee all around and maybe some sandwiches for everyone, well I'll get tea for Alexis I know she doesn't drink coffee." He looked at LT. "I'll go with you, that's too much to carry back."

Martha went for her purse. "Here let me give you boys some money."

But the Captain stopped her. "The department will get it Ms. R; we take care of our own."

Alexis and Hastings came back in and the officer was carrying a bag. "I'm just going to take these to Michaels to take in for processing then I'll be right back." She looked at Alexis. "Are you going to be okay?"

"Yes and thanks Ann."

She smiled then opened the door. "You're very welcome Alexis."

Montgomery dialed a number. "Hey I need you and Wells to take your squad car to the airport to pick up Richard Castle; he is the fiancé of Detective Beckett. Bring him immediately to Mercy, use lights and siren. I'm not sure of his flight number but he's arriving from Los Angeles." He hung up. "I know he has a car service but my guys can get him here faster without breaking any traffic laws." Martha and Jim both thanked him. Soon Hastings came back then LT and Esposito came back, no one was super hungry but figured they better eat something while waiting.

_**Private Waiting room, 3 hours later**_

A doctor walked in and Jim stood up. "Do you have news on Katie?"

He looked around. "I'm sorry I can only speak to family, all others will have to wait outside."

Jim pulled Alexis to his side and motioned for Martha to come beside them. "I'm her father, this is the mother and daughter of her fiancé who is on his way home now, these officers are her family from the precinct so it's all family here."

He nodded. "Detective Beckett has severe damage to the muscle around her heart and won't be able to go back to work for maybe 3 months or longer. It was touch and go for awhile but we were able to stabilize her and repair the damage. She'll need to be in the hospital for maybe a week or two; we'll see how it goes. I'll have a nurse let you know when she can have visitors in ICU." He quickly walked out.

Esposito sat down and shook his head. "That's the doc that asked Beckett out several times and the last one was about 2 weeks ago, she finally told him she was seriously seeing someone. We were here to question a nurse about someone and every time he saw her he would be like hey Kate when are we going out? About two weeks ago we were here to see a patient and he asked her that, she looked at him and said listen I'm seriously with someone. He told her that relationships break up all the time. She told him she was as serious as she could be without a ring on her finger which was coming soon. I knew something was up but she never mentioned being engaged."

Martha smiled. "They aren't engaged yet."

Jim looked over at her and smiled. "Yes they are they just hadn't told anyone yet. Katie caved and told me when I was helping her move her boxes, well she didn't exactly cave I found the last book he signed for her and it was to the love of his life, his beautiful fiancée."

The door opened and a nurse walked in. "Family of Kate Beckett, right this way and only two at a time. Until she's moved to a room later this evening, then everyone can go in at once."

_**Hospital room of Kate Beckett, close to midnight same evening**_

Montgomery looked out of the door when he heard voices and saw an officer with his hand against Rick's chest. "Hey Spears, what are you doing?"

"I'm supposed to check the id of anyone coming into Detective Beckett's room, you told me to do that."

"You are supposed to check the list first and he's on the list, if you would have looked at the list it contains pictures of those permitted in her room."

The officer looked around at Montgomery. "Sorry sir, I just forgot to check the list." He moved to the side and Rick nodded at him as he walked past him. He was glad they were so protective of Kate.

He walked in and after hugging his mother and daughter he went to her bed then looked at the others. "So what did the doctor say?"

Esposito smiled. "It was the doctor that kept asking her out, she mentioned him didn't she?"

Castle grinned and nodded. "Yes, a couple of times and after I asked her to marry me before I left we were on the phone and she said the doctor asked her out again. She said she told him she was serious about someone, he doesn't seem to take hints very well."

Alexis was sitting back beside Kate. "It would have been nice if you would have shared that information with us."

He laughed. "We wanted to tell both of you together when I got back. I asked her in, well the night before I left."

Alexis shook her head. "Do the two of you have to have all important discussions in bed?

He smiled at his daughter but then turned very serious as he leaned in and kissed Kate on the forehead. "Hey baby, I'm here just sorry it took me so long. I need you to wake up so we can formally announcement our engagement." He wiped a tear from his eye and then just before kissing her again he smiled. "I love you so much Kate." He looked back up. "What exactly did the doctor say about Kate?"

Jim walked over to him and put his arm on his back, he felt like Rick was falling apart and this news was not going to be easy. "Her heart muscle is damaged so she'll be out of work for a few months, she'll need physical therapy and I'm sure most like to see another kind of therapist also. It's not as bad as we thought but not great either. She will be stubborn about all of this, you know how Katie is."

He nodded. "We'll all have to make sure she stays busy once she gets out."

At that time they heard something from the bed, they all looked back and in a very low voice they heard. "Cassle."

He felt her slightly squeeze his hand and heard it again. "Cassle."

**TBC**

Hopefully I can get the next chapter up soon; it depends on the week and how often I babysit. I'm trying to figure out how I'm going with the next chapter because me the very person that doesn't like angst… is writing some angst in to this story. I know I don't like it either but it must be done for the story to go in the direction I want it to go. Stay with me it will be over soon.


	10. Is That Love?

**Title: The Biggest Heart in the World**

Summary: Kate has been shot while protecting Alexis and her friends. Laying in her hospital bed on heavy medication can make her listen to people that maybe she shouldn't, especially if her friends and loved ones aren't there to tell her not too.

Disclaimer: Apparently I don't own them; Nathan was not in my stocking on Christmas morning.

_A/N: Hahaha there isn't one!_

**Chapter Ten: Is That Love?**

**A week after the shooting:**

Kate lay in her hospital bed she could tell it was late at night and she could tell she was alone. But she had been sleeping. She did remember hearing Rick talking to her and kissing her forehead but she didn't remember what he said, anyway she was waking up to an empty room. Surely everyone wouldn't leave her alone like that after she had saved Alexis and her friends but it was her fault that Alexis almost got shot. Maybe he blamed her and wasn't in love with her anymore.

The door opened and she opened her eyes again hoping it was a member of her family but it was her doctor, she thought she asked her dad to get her a new doctor. He smiled at her. "Hey Detective Beckett, how are you feeling?"

"I'm tired, where did my family go?"

"Your dad said he was going home to shower and eat then he would be back later."

"I'm talking about my other family too my fiancé, his daughter and his mother."

"Oh so that's who you were seeing? I didn't know, he never said anything, just came in and picked them up then left. I mean he told your dad he appreciated what you did but then they left. Not at all acting like a man that his fiancée could have died."

"I don't believe you, that's not Rick at all."

"So don't believe me I mean I can't prove it but when your dad comes back ask him."

She was fading and he knew it, he smiled to himself she would be sleeping when her dad came back and he had told Rick, Martha and Alexis that only her dad would be able to come back that night. "Why are you here anyway, I thought nurses did nightly meds."

"We had a few call-ins and I was ending shift so I told them I would do just a few before next nursing shift came on and then I'm going home. You've made some great improvement so anyway it looks like you'll get to go home earlier than we thought, maybe even the day after tomorrow."

She closed her eyes. "Well if I don't see you before then thanks doc."

"Think nothing of it."

He walked out of her room but as he walked out Esposito walked up to the door and looked at him. "Why are you coming out of Beckett's room? You were relieved as her doctor a week ago."

He looked at the room number and shook his head. "Oh sorry, just tired and confused I'm working a double but when I saw her in the bed I turned right around and left. I don't want any trouble from anyone and she's sleeping anyway. I just got the room numbers confused."

Lanie walked up the hallway. "What the hell are you doing hanging around her room?"

Esposito looked at Lanie. "He said he's working a double and got room numbers confused."

Lanie nodded. "That better be all it is but if anything in there is off in any way or I find out you did anything to her I will have your medical license is that understood?"

He nodded. "Totally understood Dr. Parish but I swear I just mixed up the room numbers." He walked off and then down the hallway he looked back and smiled. "Good luck proving it when she won't even remember it."

Espo and Lanie walked in and saw Kate sleeping so they sat down; soon Jim walked in and joined them. They told him about seeing the doctor but he shrugged his shoulders and said he wouldn't worry unless something came from it.

**About Two hours later:**

They all walked over to the bed when they saw Kate stirring around. She opened her eyes and looked at her dad. "Hey dad I need to speak to you can you raise the bed?" He nodded and rose up the head.

Lanie looked at her. "So before you talk to your dad I need a quick word with you sweetie. I need to know what you want us to pack for your trip to the Hamptons. Castle, Martha and Alexis want to take you to the Hamptons to recuperate and of course they have been gracious enough to invite us to visit. He even invited your dad to come up for most of the time you're there. So I just need you to make a list of what you want to take so I can pack for you."

Kate looked at her friend. "Can I get back to you on that when I've had time to think about it?"

Lanie smiled but not as much and nodded. "Sure you can call me or whatever. Let's go Javi so Kate and her dad can talk."

Espo leaned in and whispered to Kate. "None of this was your fault, I know how your head works so don't go there Beckett." She nodded and her friends left.

Jim sat down in a chair beside her bed and crossed his arms. "Okay Katie, what's going on here?"

When Rick got ready to leave do you know why he left?"

"No, I assume to get things ready to take you to the Hamptons. They all have to pack, he has calls to make to get the house ready, and he had to make sure the doctor was in town there, he wanted to make sure the tutor was there for Alexis since she was refusing to go back to school. He left with a few weeks of book signings to go so he had phone calls to make, I mean Katie he didn't leave to just leave."

"When he left dad did he shake your hand and say he appreciated what I did for Alexis?"

"Yes he did but I know you're going to take that for something different than what it meant."

Suddenly he saw the tears on her face and knew his stubborn daughter would not back down. "Dad I want to stay with you for awhile, I think Rick blames me."

"Katie he does not and whoever said he did is lying to you."

"Dad I know Rick and I know why he does things, so why isn't he here right now?"

"I told you why."

"He could be making phone calls from here and if he were here no one could pull me away, I love him more than he loves me obviously. Just please dad, let me stay with you and let us work on this. Maybe we got engaged too quickly. Let me tell him myself tomorrow."

"I can't help but feel this is a mistake but whatever you want Katie."

**TBC**

So I hope everyone got what they wanted for Christmas… you might have noticed that I made mention of no Nathan in my stocking again this year…what's with that? I mean how many years do I need to ask for him? I will take him under the tree (that just did not sound right).


End file.
